


IdolArt!

by Vinny



Category: RWBY
Genre: Artist!Ruby, Don't worry, F/F, Fanart, First Meetings, Fluff, I hope, Idol!Blake, Idol!Weiss, Implied Monochrome, It's a start of something beautiful, It's just a one-sided crush, Meet-Cute, Ruby is a fan, TattooArtist!Yang, Weiss is in for surprise, Weiss is thirsty, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny/pseuds/Vinny
Summary: Weiss is a famous Idol known as “Snow”. She ditches one day of practice to relax. She gets to meet a cute artist, and things go from there. Idol!Weiss. Artist!Ruby. Whiterose fluff. One-shot. Might be continued if inspiration strikes.





	IdolArt!

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing won't stop bugging me. I just had to write it!
> 
> A warning! I have no beta reader so it might be filled with grammatical errors. Also, seeing it's an au, our rwby babies are a little ooc!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

She can take a challenge. She can be fun. She is not as cold as her name implies. No! She can break rules if she wanted to. She can definitely ditch any practice or training. She can do her stunts, her moves, and sing as she always do and not need any practice at all.

So yes, Weiss “Snow” Schnee accepts the challenge.

And no, she’s not hesitating. She’s just a little nervous is all.

_“Miss Sn- erm Miss Schnee, are you quite sure?”_

“Yes, Klein. Just… inform Glynda first.”

_“As you wish, Miss!”_

“Thank you, Klein,” Weiss says, before shutting off her scroll. She takes a moment to stare into space, before slapping herself in the face. “Argh! What am I doing?” she screams inwardly, rubbing her fingers to her temples.

She ditches today’s practice, no big deal. So her manager might be angry next time they meet, no big deal; and Glynda owns a riding crop… that’s kinda a big deal.

“Argh!”

“I don’t think my insurance covers this,” she mutters to herself, pulling out her scroll to call Klein again but stops at the last minute. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Really, how is she to know what to do? She’s been an idol for as long as she remembers. She has no idea what being a normal person actually does! Why did she have to accept Bella’s invitation?

Her fellow idol had been so convincing, egging the idol on - promising a moment of fun and excitement. Weiss had agreed of course. Her little crush might have also blinded her into agreeing. Regardless of what she feels now, she must face this head on - as she always does.

Being a very famous idol, Weiss had to drop her usual princess image. Today, she will be the exact opposite of Snow. No more of that ice-cold visage and anything related to Snow; no tiaras, no dresses, no heels, and definitely no jewelry and snowflake-motifs.

So instead, Weiss dons a black tank top, an oversized black and white plaid shirt, ripped short jeans, and sandals. She hopes that the baseball cap (with Atlas’s Wild Wolves logo) is enough to hide her silver tresses. She also opts for less make-up than usual, just a faint hint of lip gloss and eyeliner, and completely revealing the scar over her left eye that’s usually covered up during her concerts.

Snow is known for her near perfect image - she was this untouchable princess, with her fans readily groveling on her feet. Her voice has been compared to that of an angel; she bears the lightest of tones, reaching high notes that none dare hope to reach, and going down as far as a husky whisper on low notes of her songs. It is one of things that had drawn her fans towards her.

Honestly, Weiss’s fans is something she holds dear to her heart - to know she’s bringing happiness to those people is a work that Weiss enjoys.

Today, however, is more of a me-time than one dedicated to her fans. She’s sure they would understand.

As Weiss exits her hotel room, she can’t help herself from glancing around her surroundings. She realizes too late that she’s acting a little suspicious when she starts receiving stares herself. A little embarrassed, Weiss tilts her cap lower to hide her reddening cheeks. She decides to wait around the hotel’s entrance, looking like a jumpy rabbit as she keeps shooting glances around herself.

Weiss realizes she’s looking a little lost as she notices the hotel’s guard staring at her. She tries to hide her face by looking busy on her scroll, making the guard at the entrance hesitate on talking to her. She doesn’t look like she needs help, does she? And besides, what’s taking Bella so long? She should be here by now…

“Hey there, stranger!”

Weiss jumps at the voice, whirling around to see familiar amber eyes.

Bella - one of the well-known idols of Beacon Inc. - is one that’s always been shrouded in mystery. Her fans and fellow idols alike didn’t know what she looks like as she always performs with a white mask to hide her face. Her only notable features are her sharp amber eyes, her long midnight hair, and the cat ears that reveals her status as a faunus. The main reason for her mask was because she had requested that her true identity to be left as a secret. Her critics had given her grief for her personal choice, seeing as she’s a famous faunus that hides behind a mask.

Snow and Bella has performed together on numerous concerts, having duet songs and collaborations. It is why the two had gotten close for the past few months - and in a few weeks, the two of the would perform on Vale’s largest stage. The tickets were already sold out. Weiss can say it is one of their biggest concert yet.

It is why their new found familiarity helped Weiss to recognize her idol friend. The white-haired idol can say she is one of the few people that had seen the mysterious idol’s face.

“Bella!” starts Weiss, walking closer to her friend.

Today though, Bella had obviously dropped her idol-persona and had went with a simple white jacket cut-off at the midriff, a pair of loose yoga pants and sneakers, a black bow to hide her most notable features. Honestly, Weiss herself barely recognized her friend.

Bella makes a face though, glancing around to see if anyone heard Weiss’s outburst. Looking satisfied, she turns back to the white-haired girl.

“Not Bella. It’s Blake,” Blake “Bella” says, looking a little annoyed. Weiss looks absolutely chastised, so Blake softens her look. “Nice clothes by the way. I barely recognized you.”

“Oh,” Weiss blushes, fingering the long hems of her sleeves. Her small blunder easily forgotten. “Thank you, Be- Blake.”

Blake grins, revealing sharper than normal canines. “So, you ready, ice-princess?”

Weiss scowls, “That’s ice queen to you, and yes. As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

Blake laughs, voice low and husky. “Don’t worry! We’ll have the best day yet, you’ll see!”

Really, has Blake failed Weiss yet? Well, there was that time with the wardrobe malfunction… _Argh, I guess I’ll know if this is a good idea,_ Weiss thinks, feeling a strange fluttering within her. She takes Blake’s offered hand and they went off.

×IdolArt×

Vale’s largest park, the Monty Memorial, is absolutely filled with people. Stands of different kind dots the wide space, all of them displaying different types of art; there were traditional paintings, charcoal drawings, graphical art, electronic art, sculptures and even a tattoo stand.

Weiss could positively say she’s never been to this type of convention before. Blake said it was a week long ‘Art Convention’, having looked around the park yesterday. Despite that, Blake looks quite excited to look around again.

And no, Weiss does not feel that butterflies in her stomach. Nope. Definitely not.

“So, where do you want to start?” asks Blake, shooting the other idol a wide-smile. Weiss’s heart skips a beat. Honestly, this little crush will be the death of her.

Weiss looks around, eyeing every stand with a critical eye. She can see people walking around sporting face paints and/or holding art pieces. Some were modeling on some of the stands, with the artists immortalizing them with paint or charcoals. Seeing the skill and talent of these people absolutely floors the young idol, she can’t decide where to start.

“I don’t know,” she answers honestly, feeling a little overwhelmed. “Where do you want to start?”

Blake looks thoughtful, looking around herself. “Well, there’s a fashion stand over there,” she points vaguely towards the right. “Or if you want, we can get some tattoos!”

Weiss shots Blake a scandalized look. While it is not necessarily forbidden for Idols to get tattoos, Snow isn’t exactly the type to be sporting them. That, and Glynda will definitely kill her.

Blake laughs at her, “Relax, I’m joking!”

“Of course you are,” Weiss grumbles, crossing her arms with a pout.

“Come on, this way then,” Blake says, hooking their arms together. Weiss blushes, a little glad Blake can’t see her face.

Blake leads her through different stands, showing her art featuring different sceneries or people. They stop at one of the stands; on display were some realistic paintings of some of the famous idols. There’s a painting a of Bella, her amber eyes were striking, almost glowing against the dark background; and there was a teasing hint of her lips being shown - as the Bella in the painting was removing her mask.

“Wow,” Weiss breathes, staring deeply at the painting.

“I’ll say,” Blake agrees, looking impressed herself.

“Will you buy it?”

“Eh? Won’t that be strange?”

“Well, it is kinda strange, huh?”

Blake shakes her head, instead pointing at a painting of Snow, sitting under a tree of cherry blossoms. The pink leaves surround the lone idol, looking quite forlorn in the painting - as if she’s waiting for someone.

“That’s beautiful,” Weiss says, feeling a little strange. To see yourself, recreated by others, is a very strange experience. Not bad, per se, but very flattering.

“You gals like it?” a voice pipes up. The pair turns to see a blond monkey faunus. “The name’s Sun, by the way! Welcome to ‘Art Under the Sun’!” the blond grins, striking a pose. Sun is barely wearing clothes, only a pair of jeans and an opened shirt that reveals his abs.

Weiss nearly backs away, keeping her hold on Blake. Sun notices her apprehensive look and backs away himself, laughing sheepishly.

“Sorry for surprising you!” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” Blake answers instead, seeing as Weiss is slightly glaring at the blond. “I’m Blake,” she extends her hand which Sun immediately shakes firmly. “This is Weiss.”

Weiss glares at the blond. Blake nudges her not too gently. She drops her sharp look and nods her head instead. “A pleasure.”

“Oh, it most definitely a pleasure to have some beautiful girls walking by our stand!” another voice says. A blue haired man pops from behind Sun, grinning. “I’m Neptune,” the man bows, shooting the pair a wink.

“Hello,” Blake greets easily, ignoring the daggers Weiss is sending to the back of her head. “You guys have some impressive art over here!”

“Thanks! We’ve been having a blast in here! Sales are good and all that,” Sun explains, shrugging his shoulders. “Honestly, we might not even last the whole week.”

“That’s amazing,” Blake praises. She glances back at Weiss, who’s looking a little uncomfortable at the presence of the two men - especially Neptune, who’s staring at her a little too intensely. “Oh, uh,” she turns back to Sun, sending her fellow faunus a sheepish smile. “We gonna look around more.”

“Of course! Thanks for stopping by!”

Blake shots Sun one last smile, before leading her friend away. When they were a few stands away, Blake turns towards Weiss.

“Sorry, are you okay?” she asks worriedly, observing her friend’s face. Weiss looks a little flushed, her eyes off to the side.

“I’m fine,” mutters Weiss, looking a tad bit uncomfortable.

“Did that guy do something to you?”

Weiss shakes her head, “No. I just think he recognizes me,” she says. Weiss steels her face, turning towards the dark-haired idol. “Let’s keep looking around.”

Blake grins at her. “Right this way then, princess!”

The pair stop by a few more stands. Weiss can honestly say she’s enjoying herself - to see a gathering of amazing talent is quite a treat. However, it is a little close to noon that the pair feels the first pang of hunger. Blake had told the silvery blonde to stay put before going towards one of many food stand inside the park.

Weiss takes a seat at a vacant bench, feeling a little out of place. The ease in Blake’s movement is something Weiss finds herself envious of. The faunus idol is obviously relaxed around interacting with normal people - something Weiss doesn’t excel at.

Weiss is from a sheltered background, not allowed to interact with children from lower to mid class families. The only interaction she has had was with her siblings and Klein. While Snow typically talks to her fans from time to time, it only remains to that - an idol and her fans. They don’t actually know Weiss herself.

So, it is not a surprise that Weiss crushes on the first real friend she ever has - Blake “Bella” Belladonna.

Weiss knows that their relationship won’t go any further than ‘friends and co-workers’, the silvery blonde believes her crush is very much one-sided. It doesn’t stop her from feeling a little sad at the thought.

 _Maybe I’ll meet someone else,_ she thinks to herself, playing with the hem of her sleeves.

Like some twisted God heard her thoughts, she sees someone walking towards her. A girl, sporting short hair with the left side of her hair in an undercut. Her hair is black, but the tips of her hair are red in color. The girl wears a multitude of piercing on both ears. Weiss should’ve felt quite alarmed at the sight but feels strangely at ease. It must be the girl’s silver eyes as they reflect a certain type of innocence that Weiss has never seen on anyone before.

“Hey,” the girl greets, grinning. “Is it okay if I take a seat?”

Weiss nods numbly, still staring wide-eyed at the girl. The idol vaguely notices the pencil and sketchbook the girl is carrying. She brandishes her pencil before her pad, her tongue slightly poking out between pursed lips. She stares at Weiss for a moment before nodding to herself, looking a bit excited.

A lull came between them, with only the sounds of pencil scratching on paper. Weiss watches as the girl, a look of intense concentration on her face.

 _She’s kinda cute, with a punk-girl kinda vibe,_ Weiss thinks idly. She notices the girl looking at her every now and then. The idol wonders if the girl recognizes her. Or that Weiss should look away. The redhead is wearing an opened leather jacket, showing a red shirt with wild designs, a pair of black skinny jeans and scruffy looking boots. She's almost charming with her look.

Weiss flushes as she realizes she’s checking the other girl out. She looks around, wondering what’s taking Blake so long.

A few minutes pass by, Blake still mysteriously missing. Weiss has half a mind to start searching for her friend. A small cough catches her attention. She looks back at her benchmate(?) to see the other girl smiling at her expectantly. Weiss watches as the girl rips out a page from her pad, scribbling something last minute before holding the paper towards the idol.

Weiss takes it hesitantly, sending the girl a strange look. She stares at the paper.

It’s a drawing of her, her face looking quite serious as she stares towards the viewer - she belatedly realizes she’s been staring at the girl for a while, hence the front view of her face. Had she been staring at the girl as intensely as she does in the drawing?

 _Probably yes,_ she thinks with a blush. Weiss licks her lips, looking back at the girl.

“Thank you,” Weiss says, sending the girl a small smile. “You draw quite well.”

The girl laughs, her voice akin to that of twinkling bells. Weiss wonders when she became a poet.

“Welcome,” the girl says, “You can keep it, by the way!”

Weiss fumbles with the drawing. “Oh no, I can’t!”

The girl shakes her head, shooting Weiss a reassuring smile. “No really! It’s fine! I just charge people if they want me drawing them, not the other way around!” she explains, eyes dancing with obvious delight.

Weiss stares back at the drawing, seeing a series of numbers at the bottom of the page. _Her scroll number,_ she realizes with a blush.

“In that case, thank you again,” Weiss folds the paper reverently, putting it inside her purse.

“No problem!” the girl says, standing. She tips an imaginary hat towards the idol, shooting her one last grin before walking away.

Weiss stares at her retreating back, feeling quite flustered.

“She’s cute.”

Weiss jumps with a shriek. She whirls around to see a smirking Blake, looking very much like a smug cat. Blake plops beside the other girl, presenting her a cone of crêpe. Weiss snatches the treat, looking at it with a pout.

“So…” Blake trails off, looking at Weiss expectantly.

“So what?”

“Who’s the cutie?”

“Blake!”

“What? She is kinda cute!”

“Argh!”

Blake chuckles, expertly dodging Weiss’s slaps. The white-haired idol gives up when she couldn’t hit her friend. Weiss opts to grumble on her crêpe instead. Blake tentatively sits back next to her, still sporting an amused smirk.

“So what did she gave you?” Blake asks, her tone genuinely curious.

Weiss hands the girl her purse, grumpily chewing on her pastry. Blake raises a brow, zipping the purse open. She sees the folded drawing, pulling it out and unfolding the page.

“Wow,” Blake breathes, her eyes darting all over the page. “How did you get her to draw you?”

“I didn’t. She did it on her own,” explains Weiss, glaring at her crêpe like it insulted her hair.

“Hey! Is this her scroll number?”

“G-give me that!” Weiss growls, snatching the drawing and her purse. She carefully places the drawing back inside, clutching the purse close to her chest.

“You did get her name, right?”

Weiss blinks.

“You didn’t.”

“Dammit, Blake!”

Blake laughs.

×IdolArt×

When Weiss finished her crêpe, Blake started to lead Weiss through the park once more - mentioning something she saw as the most amazing thing ever. Next thing Weiss knows, she’s standing before a very… _wild_ looking stand. It has flame motifs and wild looking art hanging outside; the way inside is covered by a thick cloth. Weiss is a little nervous, and the flaming skull and bones right next the entrance sign isn’t helping matters.

 _The things I do for Blake,_ she thinks miserably.

When Weiss entered, she should’ve looked at the sign: _Ember Celica Tattoo and Art._

While all of the art stands are given a fixed space of 2 by 3 meters, this one created an illusion of being larger than the others. Another part within the stand is covered by a thick curtain, located behind what seemed to be a small counter. Weiss thinks she heard someone groaning but dismisses the thought.

“Oh hey, Blakey! You’re back!”

Behind the counter stands a tall busty (‘cuz she’s most definitely busty, Weiss thinks with disdain) blonde, her hair reaches the small of her back in waves. Her clothes leave nothing much to imagination as she’s only wearing an orange tank top, cargo shorts and sneakers. Weiss could see a brown jacket on top of the counter. The blonde also has a myriad of tattoos covering her well-muscled form; from what the idol could see, some of her collection appears to be a very long dragon - that most likely span her whole body - and parts of what seems to be a white tiger intertwined with it.

The blonde notices her studying her form, her lilac eyes dancing. Weiss blushes, looking away.

“Hey,” Blake greets, walking closer to lean on the counter. “Weiss, I want you to meet Yang,” Blake motions towards the tall grinning blonde, “Yang, meet Weiss.”

The blonde, Yang leans right next to Blake, her grin a tid bit too flirty. “Yang Xiao-Long, at yer service!” she even salutes.

Weiss doesn’t know what to feel with the other idol’s and the artist’s(?) closeness. So her response sounds a little frigid, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Woah, she is as cold as you say! Cold as… _Weiss_!” exclaims Yang.

Weiss’s left eye starts twitching while Blake face turns sour. “That was horrible,” says Blake, affectionately slapping on the other girl’s arm.

Yang doesn’t laugh apparently - she guffaws. Eyes closed and hands against her belly - she is the epitome of unlady-like.

Like, who laughs at their own joke? A certain Yang Xiao-Long apparently…

But the affection in Blake’s eyes is completely different, Weiss wonders how long she has known the blonde.

“Are you ready to go?” Blake asks, playing with some catalogues on top of the counter.

“Not yet,” answers Yang, pulling on her jacket, “Ruby’s doing some rounds, she should be back in a few.”

“I suppose my friend and I could wait,” Blake says vaguely, she takes one of the catalogues and pulls Weiss next to her on one of the couches at the side. Weiss gives her friend an annoyed look. Blake notices her face, her lips curling sheepishly. “Erm, I guess I have to explain, huh?”

“W-wait! You mean you haven’t told ice queen  anything?” Yang butts in, sitting on one of the stools like a complete slob.

“Told me what?” Weiss demands, trying to glare at both of the girls.

Blake runs her hand through her long hair, if her ears are out, they might’ve been pressed against her head.

“I’m… not totally honest with you Weiss,” Blake starts. Weiss can hear Yang snickering softly. “I’ve brought you here… to… uhh…”

“She’s trying to hook you up with my sister,” Yang interrupts, a shit-eating grin on her face.

A beat.

 

“ _What?!_ ”

Weiss stands, staring wide-eyed at her friend, feeling a little betrayed.

“W-wait Weiss,” Blake raises her arms in a placating manner. “It’s nothing like that!”

“Oh really?” Weiss asks stiffly, crossing her arms.

Blake groans, sending the amused blonde a cold glare - and a promise of something painful.

“I met Yang a few days ago, and I really wanted you to meet her,” Blake gestures towards the blonde with her arm, “and apparently, she wants to introduce me to her sister too.”

Weiss holds her glare.

“It’s not supposed to be a double date!” she adds quickly.

“A date?” Yang gasps dramatically, “Oh my! So soon?”

Blake growls, glaring daggers at the blonde. Weiss - if she wasn’t feeling annoyed herself - can honestly say she has never seen the other idol look as annoyed as she does now. Blake sighs deeply, closing her eyes.

“I swear Yang isn’t as bad as she looks,” Blake says calmly.

“Hey!”

“She’s just annoying, at times,” Blake adds, giving the blonde a sour look.

Weiss observes the two, two-parts bickering and flirting. She feels a small pang within her, feeling quite resigned at the sight. _Oh well, what am I to lose?_ she thinks, lips pursed.

“Alright fine,” Weiss says, interrupting the banter between the other two girls. “I’ll give… _them_ a chance.”

Blake smiles with relief, while Yang whoops in obvious joy.

“You won’t regret it, Queenie! Ruby is like the best!”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Weiss mutters, sitting back down with a huff.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I feel like I lied to you or something,” Blake says, putting a hand on Weiss’s arm.

Weiss stares at Blake’s hand, before sighing in defeat. “It’s okay. I trust you, alright?”

Blake’s lips curves into a smile, Weiss can’t deny her heart responding at the sight.

 _Can’t think like that. She’s not interested,_ Weiss tells herself. She can’t help it though. She just wishes this crush to disappear.

Blake hands the catalogue towards Weiss, turning back towards the blonde to chat. Weiss vaguely listens to them, absentmindedly leafing through the catalogues. It’s filled with different drawings; there’s some roses, detailed dragons, and majestic looking creatures.

One of it looks like a wolf but it seems to be covered in armor-like bones. The drawing is in black and white, the only color was its glowing red eyes. Weiss admits that it looked quite menacing.

“Ruby drew that one,” Yang pipes up, pointing at the wolf. “She calls it Beowolf.”

Weiss can stay acting cold, but feels it’s a bit too tiresome. “She’s good,” she says instead. Yang beams like it was her that Weiss complimented.

The two continued their chat, seemingly inside their own little bubble. Weiss feels like a third-wheel, wondering what does this ‘Ruby’ looks like. She imagines her looking larger than her sister, with big meaty arms and a body covered in tattoos. Weiss can’t say she’s excited to meet this second Xiao-Long.

Minutes pass them by, the black and yellow pair talking endlessly about nonsensical things.

_(“I can like eat a huge fire Vale noodle bowl!”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Really! We should go there sometime, just the two of us…”_

_“Nice try, Xiao-Long.”_

_“Haha, can’t say I didn’t try.”)_

Weiss has had enough of the flirting and is about to tell the pair to stop when the entrance of the tattoo stand opened.

“I’m back!”

Really, what are the odds for Weiss to see _her_ again?

Just a few fucking minutes, that’s what.

“Ruby!” Yang latches to her sister-

_That’s Ruby?!_

And pulls her towards the idols. The red and yellow pair are wearing matching grins, but Ruby’s drops into a surprised look.

“O-oh it’s you!”

Weiss stares at familiar silver eyes and glinting piercings. _This is definitely a better alternative than some other brute,_ she thinks absentmindedly, before shaking the thoughts out of her head.

“You’ve met already?” asks Yang, looking confused.

“Y-yeah,” Ruby trails off, muttering something under her breath that has Yang bursting into laughter.

“H-hello again,” Weiss stutters. She mentally kicks herself for stuttering. She clears her throat, “I didn’t imagine that your sister is a complete brute,” she tells Ruby.

Ruby giggles ( _Omg, that’s so cute!_ ), while Yang squacks in disagreement.

“Wait! The cutie from earlier is Yang's sister?”

There was a brief pause.

Weiss can feel her ears burning, eyes on the ground. Had she been looking, she would’ve seen Ruby’s face turning as red as her name.

“I- uh… I…” Ruby looks like she stopped working, Weiss can imagine steam rising out of head. Yang on the other hand looks absolutely delighted.

“This is awesome! It’ll make this little trip a lot more interesting… Let’s go!” she says excitedly, ruffling Ruby’s already messy locks.

“W-what? Go where?!”

“Hey, Pyrrha! You and Jaune are on duty! Me and some girls are going to town!”

A redhead pokes out of the curtained part of the small tattoo shack. “Have fun, Yang!” she says good naturedly, before disappearing as she had come.

Yang whoops once more before marching out. Blake shots Weiss an exasperated smile before following the taller blonde.

“Umm… so that happened,” Ruby starts, rubbing the buzzed part of her scalp. She glances towards Weiss, “What are the odds, right?” she asks with a small crooked grin.

Weiss is wondering that herself. A day of relaxation, already it was filled with strange excitement - Weiss didn’t know what to feel. But this strange fluttering inside her is something different.

Maybe a good different.

Weiss cracks a small smile. Ruby wavers at the sight. “We should go, before your sister comes barging back in.”

“Right, she would definitely do something like that,” Ruby agrees dryly. She raises her hand for a moment, as if to reach for Weiss’s hand but stops, her eyes wide and cheeks red. She flounders, before turning towards the entrance. “Let’s go!”

Weiss doesn’t know how to feel about that. But she wonders how Ruby’s hand would feel against her own.

×IdolArt×

It only took fifteen minutes for Yang and Blake to ditch the pair.

Weiss isn’t surprised. She’s kinda pissed though. Like hella pissed.

“I can’t believe they ditched us!”

Okay, so maybe she’s a little surprised.

“I can’t believe Blake ditched me!”

She really doesn’t.

Weiss paces around the park’s entrance, garnering some stares with her furious huffing. She doesn’t expect the pair to ditch them the way that they did. They vanished into thin air!

Or something like that. Bella does it all the time.

Really, Weiss isn’t supposed to be surprised, but the idol is not amused though.

Bella won’t know what’s coming for her later.

_I swear if I see Bella again, I’ll-_

An animalistic sound fills the air.

Weiss glances down at her stomach, eyes wide.

“Whoa, you heard that?” Ruby asks, standing right next the white-haired idol. She stares at Weiss’s embarrassed face, a small dawning coming upon her. “Oh.”

“I-I swear I ate already!” Weiss exclaims, hands pulling down on the bill of her hat. Another growl fills the air; this time Weiss looks up at Ruby in wonder.

Ruby’s face is red, a hand rubbing the back of her neck. “I-I guess I haven’t got a proper lunch too…” she mutters, silver eyes darting away from the idol.

Weiss pinches her lips together, but a small chuckle had already escaped her. Ruby perks up at the sound, lips curling up before bursting into amused laughter. Weiss can’t hold back her own any longer and joins the artist.

Weiss could feel the people’s stares but decided for once in her life to let loose - and this new found freedom is something she haven’t had a chance to taste until now.

“I kinda expected Yang to, you know, ditch us,” Ruby starts. Weiss finds herself staring intensely at the other girl; her face was flushed from the laughter and the mirth in her silver eyes has Weiss feeling a little breathless. “She does that to me all the time… or whenever she’s with a pretty girl.”

“Oh,” Weiss didn’t know what to say. “We could find someplace to eat?” she suggests shyly, heart strangely thumping within her chest.

“Alright, what place do you have in mind?” Ruby asks politely, lips curled into a small smile.

Weiss doesn’t have anything in mind. Except maybe for that cute little nose, that quirked lips and shining silver ey- _Get a grip, Weiss!_

“I’m not really familiar with Vale,” Weiss confesses, a little embarrassed of her lack of knowledge of the huge city.

“Not a native? I would’ve guessed, what with your beautiful silver hair and pretty blue eyes…” Ruby paused. Weiss watches (with her face red as a tomato) as Ruby’s eyes slowly widens as her brain caught up with what she said. “I-I mean, I know a place! Let’s go!”

Ruby robotically marches down the sidewalk, motion stiff and face completely red. Weiss slowly follows the other girl, unable to decide if she should walk beside the strange girl or follow a few paces behind her.

 _Who blurts things like that?_ Weiss thinks, unable to get over the compliments Ruby blurted out a few minutes ago. While Snow gets her fair share of compliments, she can say Weiss Schnee gets her own from time to time - if you consider greedy bastards who wants their own share of the Schnee family fortune.

This girl, Ruby Xiao-Long(?) had complimented Weiss, albeit looking like she hadn’t meant to. Wait, what does that mean? Ruby looked like she hadn’t meant to say those things and yet she genuinely meant them.

_She thinks I’m beautiful…_

Nope. Weiss is not swooning. Weiss Schnee never swoons. Only her fans and her admirers swoon. Nope, definitely not swooning.

“-me?”

Weiss perks up at Ruby’s voice. She realizes that Ruby had been staring at her, and she looked like she had just said something.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Weiss says. She watches as Ruby sucked in a huge breath, face looking like it was about to explode.

“IsaidIdidn’tgetyournameandI’msorryIcan’tbelieveIforgotthat!”

Weiss stares at her with wide eyes, barely getting a gist of what she said.

“Excuse me?”

Ruby’s face turns even redder than before, her eyes refusing to meet Weiss’s. She makes a jerky motion, her hands darting around embarrassedly. A spew of words escapes her mouth, sounding just as incoherent as before.

“Tell it to me slowly!” Weiss snaps, jabbing a finger to the other girl’s chest.

Ruby visibly gulps, sweat seemingly gathering on her temples.

“I’m sorry!” she exclaims, bowing so low she almost bowled Weiss over.

“W-What are you doing, you dolt?”

The artist prattles on, “I didn’t get your name and I can’t believe I forgot to ask you and I’m really sorry and this is a horrible first meeting and it’s okay if you want to leave me now and I’m so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I don’t deserve to-”

Weiss raises a hand, left eyebrow slightly twitching. “You’re right,” Weiss says.

“Uh, I am?” Ruby looks absolutely confused.

“You’re an idiot,” Weiss continues. Ruby deflates at her words, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Weiss feels like sucking her words back in.

Instead, the idol clears her throat, before extending her hand to the other girl. “My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee.”

It took a moment for Ruby to catch on before taking Weiss’s hand herself. “Um, I’m Ruby Rose!” she says happily, shaking Weiss’s hand like an excitable puppy.

“Ruby Rose?” Weiss repeats, looking confused. “Yang is your sister, right?”

“Oh that. We’re half-sisters; same dad, different moms,” Ruby explains, looking used to explain the fact a million times.

“Oh,” Weiss glances down slowly on their joined hands. Ruby follows her gaze. Both takes their hand away, moving so fast their motion was a blur. Weiss clears her throat one more time, hiding her embarrassment behind her typical “Snow the princess” mask - and no, her face is not red. Nope. Definitely not. “So, where did you intend to take me?”

“Ah, right! It’s just down the block! They serve the best cookies!” Ruby says, her own embarrassment getting washed away by the prospect of food. The sound from the artist’s stomach seems to agree at the thought; Ruby laughs sheepishly. “Okay, c’mon!”

As Weiss follows the girl, she wonders what is making her trust the artist. Normally, a nagging voice inside her head (that strangely sounds like her manager) would warn her off from any dangerous presence. Then Weiss remembers the ease in the other girl’s motions, the way she held her body while she’s near the idol - it’s like she doesn’t have a single evil bone in her body. Heck, with the way Ruby’s walking right now, she looks very much like an excited puppy!

So Weiss finds herself relaxing, feeling quite at ease at the other girl’s presence - the fact Ruby's good looking made it the more easier… Not that Weiss will admit that to anyone. Or to Blake.

Ruby stops by a casual looking establishment. The doorway is glass framed by dark wood, matched by the windows framed by the very same wood. A metal sign hangs above the door, the name “Velvet’s Cakes and Bakes” is written in chalk. Another sign similar to it is placed right next to the entrance, displaying “Today’s Special Menu and Treats”.

“This looks… homey,” Weiss says, appraising the bakery-slash-cafe.

“Wait till you see inside,” Ruby opens the door, looking giddily at Weiss. “C’mon!”

Ruby holds the door for the idol, before entering after her. Immediately, the pleasant smell of brewed beans and sweets wafts over them.

Weiss looks around; the inside is filled by different kinds of bean chairs and low coffee tables, with one wall made entirely of book shelves. A row of dark leather booths runs along the windowed side, the tables bearing lighter wood than the ones up front. Across the entrance is the counter; with different cakes and pastries displayed inside the glass counter. Patrons of different backgrounds occupy some of the tables.

A tall brunette faunus standing behind the counter is looking at them.

“Ruby!” the brunette calls, waving a hand. Ruby perks up at the call, turning towards her.

“Hey, Velvet!” she greets, walking closer towards the counter. Weiss eyes the rabbit faunus, feeling a little out of place.

“Shouldn’t you be at the convention?” Velvet asks, but she starts when her eyes fell on Weiss. “Oh, hello!”

Weiss cracks a smile. “Hello.”

Ruby looks like she’s holding herself back from jumping in place. “Velvet, this is Weiss! We’re just here to get lunch!” explains Ruby, gesturing towards Weiss then between them.

“Just lunch?” Velvet repeats, giving the artist a sly look. Weiss can say that way one of Velvet’s ears folded added to the look.

If Ruby noticed the look, she didn’t let on as she continues, “Yup! We’re supposed to be with Yang but we got separated so we decided to eat first!”

Velvet giggles, her fingers raising to hide her smile. “Okay then, this way,” she leads them towards one of the booths. Ruby waits on Weiss to sit on one of the chairs. As the idol sits, Ruby moves towards the opposite chair to sit across her. Weiss shoots Velvet a twitchy smile as the brunette hands her a single lunch menu (featuring different pastries and hearty meals).

“I’ll be right back,” says Velvet.

“Okay,” Ruby nods, smiling at Velvet before the rabbit faunus walks away.

Weiss watches Velvet’s retreating form. Then she takes her purse and menu before standing up. Ruby looks at her in alarm, jerkily trying to stand up herself. But Weiss merely marches over Ruby’s side before plopping next to her.

“Uhhh,” Ruby looks at Weiss like she has grown another head, face slowly gaining color.

“It’s easier to order this way,” Weiss explains, making a show of placing the menu between them - also ignoring her own reddening face.

Honestly, Weiss is feeling a pattern here and she’s not sure to be angry - she’s a little peeved, however.

“So, what do you usually order here?” Weiss asks, mindlessly flipping through the menu. Ruby motions towards it, which Weiss graciously allows her. Ruby flips back a page to show a whole list of breakfast meals - featuring bacon. Weiss gives her a look, “Seriously?”

“One cannot not have enough bacon!” Ruby says sagely, nodding to herself. She tries holding her serious expression for a moment before bursting into amused giggles. Weiss can’t help cracking a smile. “Really though, it should hit the spot and all that!”

“I’m not much a big eater, however,” Weiss mutters, flipping back a page to the salad section. It’s Ruby’s turn to make a face at her.

“How ‘bout this, I order this one,” Ruby points at a meal at the next page featuring a pile of blueberry pancakes, topped by whipped cream, and a basket of bacon. “And you order what you want, with this,” Ruby points to a picture of a slice of strawberry cheesecake. “Then we share!”

Weiss eyes widens at the multitude of orders. “Can we even finish that many?” she asks incredulously, imagining the amount of food.

“Psh, that’s like a small snack,” says Ruby, even rubbing her stomach. “This baby wants everything!”

Weiss stares at her stomach, dreading to ask. “Are you…”

Ruby glances at her, hearing the hesitation in the idol’s voice. Her eyes widens in realization. “Wait, no! It’s nothing like that! I just meant I eat a lot, that’s all!” Ruby gesticulates wildly, looking quite embarrassed. “Not that I’m a pig or anything, it’s just that I’m a growing girl, see?”

Weiss nods slowly, mentally destroying her previous thought with a flamethrower. Her implied question however created an awkward silence between them. Fortunately, Velvet took that time to return.

“Hey, girls! Ready to order?” she asks with a pleasant smile, brandishing a pen and a small pad.

“Yep!” Ruby says, looking almost relieved at Velvet’s presence. She gives the brunette their order, adding a glass of milk for her and a chai latte for Weiss.

“Alrighty then, be back in a few!” Velvet shoots them a smile, looking a little pointedly at Ruby before marching off.

A lull came between them; Weiss finds herself fidgeting with the napkin on the table while Ruby plays with the zipper of her backpack.

“So, uhh,” Ruby starts, “You come here often?”

Weiss stares at her.

Ruby slaps her face. “ _Shit,_ I mean, that’s your line- I, uhh wait- that’s not what I meant!” she laughs nervously, hiding her face behind her hand.

Weiss is surprised at the girl’s sudden curse, but finding the little act endearing, as strange as it was. That, and the slew of words that suddenly spewed from the artist’s mouth.

Weiss imagines shutting the girl’s lips with her own.

_Wait. Get a grip, Weiss!_

“No, I don’t come here often. In fact, it’s my first time,” Weiss says, interrupting Ruby’s word vomit. The artist stares at her. Weiss returns her look pointedly. “But you seem quite familiar with the place?”

Ruby relaxes at her words, glad on not having to embarrass herself any further. “Yeah, I eat here from time to time, or just get some snacks. They have the best cookies,” she gushes, face split by a wide smile. She looks around the shop, before subtly pointing at an old couple sharing a slice of cake and a steaming cup of espresso. “Or I find some interesting people,” she whispers vaguely, eyes glinting like polished metal.

Weiss stares at the couple, finding strange comfort in their presence. “You draw them?” she clarifies. Ruby nods, pulling out a worn looking sketchpad from her backpack. “Like how you drew me?” Weiss adds under her breath, but Ruby heard it anyway.

The artist grins sheepishly. “I know it’s kinda creepy, but watching people - there’s this story behind to what they do; with how they look. I guess that’s why I find myself drawing them. Or they just look beautiful!”

“I’ve noticed,” Weiss says teasingly. Ruby sputters at her words, but did not deny her claim.

“Here,” Ruby hands her pad over the idol. Weiss eyes it; the whole thing looks like it’d been used for a long time, and it's definitely not the one Ruby had been using at the convention. “Some people I draw don’t stay for too long so I wasn’t able to give it to them,” she says as she opens the pad on the first page.

The first page is an ownership page of sorts; there is a drawing of burning rose, shaded darkly by what seemed to be pencil, with “Ruby Rose” stenciled around the symbol - the letters sharp with what looked like rose thorns. Weiss flipped to the next page, a detailed drawing of a child holding a cookie.

 _Must be one of the patrons,_ Weiss thinks. She flips through the next pages, seeing different people sporting different pastries, or nursing a steaming cup between their hands, or just people talking and laughing.

“This is amazing,” Weiss praises. She looks up to see Ruby staring intensely at her. The artist jumps, looking away as their eyes met.

“Thanks,” she says softly, a small grin on her face. Weiss observes the side of girl’s face, before shaking her head.

Weiss flips to another page, seeing an unfinished doodle of a corgi. “Aww! That’s so cute!”

Ruby laughs, pointing at the drawing. “That’s my dog Zwei! He wouldn’t stop bugging me so to make him stay still, I told him I’d draw him! And he did!”

Weiss giggles, finding the scenario quite silly. “It’s not finished though.”

“Yeah, he jumped me before I finish it!”

The Idol laughs at that.

Weiss turns to the next page. She finds herself observing the drawing a little longer as it was different from the others. The drawing was completely lined by pen and fully colored; it features a girl, face covered by a red cloak, in mid-motion as if to cut an enemy as she bears a large red-and-black scythe in a menacing manner.

“What’s this?” Weiss asks, feeling like there was a story behind the picture as Ruby seemed to had poured a lot of attention to its details.

“Ah that,” Ruby gazes at the drawing, looking quite fond. “Something I think from time to time,” she explains, vaguely.

Weiss knows there’s more to it than the artist lets on. “What’s the story?”

Ruby hums, face relaxed as she reminisces old childhood imaginations. “She’s a girl who wants to fight monsters; protect the weak and all that,” she looks back at the picture, face turning solemn. “It’s a little cliché,” she adds wryly.

Weiss wants to know more, but feels like she’s prodding something she shouldn’t so she turns to the next page instead. The following drawings featured the same girl in various poses; one is even a concept art of the girl’s weapon, the title “Crescent Rose” emblazoned above it. The girl remained strangely featureless however.

The last drawing on sketchpad seems to tell a different story; a single tree with its leaves being slowly blown away. Weiss glances up at the artist, only to see her staring at the picture with glassy eyes.

“Thank you,” Weiss says softly, handing the sketchpad to the suddenly silent girl. Ruby cracks a smile before putting it back to her backpack.

“I got-” Ruby starts but stops as her voice cracked. She clears her throat. “I got more, if you want to see!” she says, her previous cheer returning.

“I’d like that,” Weiss replies honestly.

Ruby was about to pull out another sketchpad but Velvet suddenly appears, bearing their orders in hand.

“Food is here!” Velvet places their meals on the table. Weiss is impressed that the brunette was able to carry everything with her. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Weiss says, blue eyes looking impressed at the food’s presentation.

“Also, a plate of cookies! On the house!” Velvet adds, seemingly pulling out a small plate of cookies mid-air.

“Whoa! Thanks, Velvet!” Ruby chimes delightedly.

“Anything for my best costumer!” Velvet winks at them before walking away towards another patron.

Weiss feels her hunger returning at the sight of food, feeling quite relieved in finally filling that ache. Ruby didn’t hesitate to dig in on her pile of pancakes, sprinkling some crispy bacon on every bite. Weiss feels a little nauseous at the sight, yet finding it amusing at the same time.

As the pair eat, they find themselves going for small talk. Weiss praises the food, unable to deny that yes, bacon is good; and yes, Ruby’s pancakes tastes good too; and no, she refuses to take both at the same time; and yes, she’d like to share her strawberry cheesecake with the girl.

Also, Weiss concedes in splitting the bill - Ruby had been quite adamant in paying for everything, but the idol’s thick wallet cannot allow her to make the artist solo the pay so they had come to a small agreement.

Minutes later, the only presence of their food is the empty plates and their beverages, and a plate still filled with cookies.

Ruby wants to continue where they left on as she pulled out another sketchpad.

Weiss takes it, flipping to the first page to see a similar ownership page to the other pad - both bearing the same symbol but the name stenciled a little differently from the first.

“So you just draw?” Weiss asks, but she bit her lips as she realized how snappy she sounds. “I-I mean-”

Ruby laughs, waving away Weiss’s apology. “Kinda. It’s what I do for a living if that’s what you’re asking,” she explains, helping Weiss flip through the sketchbook.

Weiss observes the other girl, feeling something strange. She chews on her lips, hesitating. Ruby returns her look, seemingly understanding her expression.

“Let me guess, I look young to be working?” Ruby asks, which Weiss nods at. The artist sighs, leaning back against her leather seat. “I graduated high school, but right now I’m saving up for college. So, I’m kinda freelancing for outsource companies, drawing and animating here and there.”

If Weiss felt amazed before, she didn’t know what to think of Ruby now.

Weiss has always felt secure - even if she failed as an idol, she has her family fortune to fall back on. She hasn’t thought of taking any other job, other than continuing her role as an idol; and honestly, Weiss wouldn’t have it any other way.

But to be reminded that she has it better than others is quite humbling - to know that this young artist is using her skills just to save money for her education is something she finds quite respectable.

 _And yet kind enough just to share her gifts,_ Weiss thinks with a pang, her hand resting on her purse that held another of Ruby’s art.

Ruby looks like it isn’t much of a big deal, still as carefree as she had looked when Weiss first saw her. The idol realizes there’s more to this girl than what she sees in the surface; and she can’t help but want to know more.

“I also helped design some tattoos for my sister! She gives me commission's if I’m not working for some company,” Ruby continues on, suddenly flipping through her sketchbook to stop on a tribal-like drawing.

Weiss stops at that. “You designed your sister’s tattoo?” she asks, thinking of the blonde brute covered in tattoos.

“Yeah,” Ruby nods enthusiastically, “I tried applying tattoos myself but the customers scream sometimes. Not my cup of tea!” she says, laughing.

Weiss’s mind slows, her thoughts going back to the shop covered in wild designs. “Wait, your sister owns a tattoo shop?”

“Uhh, that’s what I said…”

Weiss’s brows twitched, mentally preparing her grilling for a certain black-haired idol.

“Anyway,” Ruby watches her warily, as if feeling her sudden ire. “Sometimes I think if I should just continue working and forget about college!”

Weiss wants to say an advice but didn’t know what, seeing as she’s not in college herself. “I don’t know. Education should land you a stable job,” she says, albeit a little unsure - it is what she usually hear from her father, but it stopped when she became the Remnant-famous Snow.

Ruby purses her lips, looking thoughtful. “Yeah… that’s what Yang keeps telling me. But she has a tattoo shop and she hasn’t even finished college!” Ruby crosses her arms petulantly.

“Maybe part-time? You go to college while you work?” Weiss suggests.

Ruby chews on her lips. “I’ll think about it… Anyway, we got a little out of topic, huh?”

Weiss agrees, the artist’s sketchbook forgotten momentarily. A short reprieve came over them, the soft din of the other patrons washing over their forms.

Weiss takes a moment to appreciate Ruby’s art, now knowing a little more about the strange girl. As she turns to the next page however, she felt her stomach dropping underneath her.

On the page is a drawing of Snow; Weiss vaguely recognizes the costume in her White concert.

“Oh, I forgot about that!” Ruby looks absolutely delighted to see her previous work. “I love Snow so much!”

Unbeknownst to the artist, Weiss’s heart is hammering within her chest, hands feeling a little clammy.

“R-Really?”

Ruby seems excited, looking very much like an avid fan. “Oh, yes! I brought all of her albums! Her voice is just- _hnngh!_ Too bad I didn’t get a ticket for her concert, it was sold out in just a few days! Seriously, I’ll do anything just to get to her concert!”

Weiss didn’t know what to say to that. Her hands are shaking and she can’t make herself to meet the other girl’s eyes. Hoping to change the subject, Weiss turns to the next page only to see another drawing of Snow. She flips to the next page only to feel her heart drop once more; it was another drawing of Snow. She flips to another to see Snow again. And again. And again.

_Oh my god-_

As Weiss slightly panics, Ruby finds herself staring thoughtfully at Weiss.

“You know, you kinda look like Snow,” she points, eyes narrowed at the idol.

Weiss laughs nervously. “I-I do?”

“Yeah…” Ruby trails off, her eyes darting between Weiss and her drawing. “When I was drawing you, I thought you look a little familiar…”

_Quick, Weiss! Think!_

“M-Maybe it’s the hair! People always say we look similar!” she says quickly.

Ruby is silent for a few moment. Weiss’s heart feels like it could fly with the way it was fluttering inside her chest.

“Oh! Yeah, you’re right! It must be common on Atlas!” Ruby nods to herself, looking like she solved a strange puzzle.

“Yes, it is…” Weiss mutters. It isn’t, but Ruby didn’t need to know that at the moment. But she’s a little relieved that Ruby came to that conclusion herself, albeit deceived by Weiss. The idol feels a little torn at that, lying to her new found friend.

_Wait, friend…?_

Weiss feels her heart skipping a beat at the thought.

Feeling her identity is safe for now, Weiss turns to another page only to pause once more - it was a drawing of Bella. And-

“Wha-” Weiss’s eyes widens, her mind unable to accept what she is seeing before her.

Ruby looks at the drawing, confused of the idol’s reaction. Her face turns red as she starts laughing nervously. “Fanart,” she says as if that could explain what Weiss is seeing.

On the page is Bella and Snow in what could only be a… _compromising_ position.

 _I didn’t think B-Bella could do that to her ribbon,_ Weiss thinks, feeling as if she was floating in space.

Weiss suddenly slams the sketchbook shut, steam seemingly coming out of her head.

“Too much?” Ruby laughs sheepishly, taking the sketchbook from the idol. Weiss can only nod, finding herself busy in stuffing her face with cookies left on the plate.

Ruby sneaks a few pieces of cookies from the plate which Weiss graciously allows - seeing as the girl had drawn her and Blake in a very _compromising position!_

Ruby tries making small talk, feeling the sudden awkwardness in the air and trying to dispel it with the subject of milk and cookies - which Weiss finds to be quite effective as she finds herself mirroring the artist in dipping her own cookie to Ruby’s glass of milk.

“Indirect kiss!” Ruby cheers, looking triumphant as she suddenly drinks her whole glass of milk.

“D-Dolt!” Weiss chastises, albeit half-heartedly as she felt herself responding to the girl’s silly action.

Honestly, Weiss wishes the day would never end.

×IdolArt×

When Ruby and Weiss exit Velvet’s shop, the idol finds herself suddenly glomped by someone.

“Weiss! I was so worried!”

It was Blake.

The dark-haired idol makes a show of checking Weiss whole form, even going as far as to raise the shorter girl’s arms. Weiss tries slapping the other girl away, feeling quite invaded by the other girl. Blake dodges everything like she always does.

“Told you they’ll be here,” Yang remarks, looking quite proud of herself. The blonde immediately takes Ruby under her thick arm, giving the artist a playful noogie. “I just know Rube’s big belly!”

“Yang!” Ruby protests, struggling under her sister. Yang only laughs.

Weiss turns to Blake, a prim eyebrow raised. “You were looking for us?”

“Yes. You guys disappeared and we went looking for the two of you,” Blake explains.

Weiss frowns. “No,” she says slowly, “You’re the one who disappeared! We were following the two of you the whole time! Or tried to before the two of you disappeared into mid-air!”

Blake’s face twitches - Weiss swears the other idol tried to hide a laugh. Blake tries to look solemn instead, “Okay, fine. I’m sorry.”

Weiss merely harrumphs, crossing her arms as she turns away.

“You guys had fun though, Weiss?” Blake asks, moving towards Weiss’s line of sight. Weiss continues turning away from the dark-haired idol, but Blake nimbly follows her movements - chanting Weiss’s name as she does.

Weiss sighs deeply, shoulders dropping in defeat. “Okay, fine. We did,” she gives. Blake beams at her, looking quite satisfied. But Weiss jabs a finger to the other girl’s chest. “But you’re not ditching me ever again, got it?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Blake says, but her smile promises more mischief in the future - Weiss can feel it.

Yang clears her throat. The idol pair turns towards the sisters, finding both of them sporting amused grins.

“I’m glad you enjoyed Ruby, she’s quite a strange one sometimes,” Yang ruffles her sister’s hair.

“Hey!”

Weiss stares at the pair, face unreadable. The sisters shifts uncomfortably at the sudden icy stare.

The idol marches towards Ruby, pulling her away from the blonde. “We need to speak,” she only says as they move away.

Yang watches them confusedly before exchanging looks with Blake. “What was that about?”

Blake only shrugs.

“Weiss?” asks Ruby, confusedly looking at the idol. Weiss rummages in her purse, looking for something. Ruby watches as Weiss pulls something from it. Weiss turns away from the artist as she scribbles on what seems to be pieces of paper.

Weiss slowly turns towards her, eyes refusing to meet Ruby’s gaze. She takes Ruby’s hand and holds it palm up - before slamming something on it.

“Weiss?!”

Weiss squeezes her hand. “Look, it’s tickets to- to S-Snow’s concert,” she reveals, looking a little embarrassed.

Ruby looks at it in wonder, finding that it is tickets for Snow’s concert. She turns quite giddy at the sight but deflates as she looks back at the idol.

“I-I can’t take this!” she exclaims, trying to hand it back to Weiss.

Weiss shakes her head firmly, squeezing Ruby’s hand once more. “It’s okay. I still got mine and they’re just extras my friend-” _if my producer can be considered a friend…_ “-gave me,” Weiss explains quickly. Ruby gazes at the pair of tickets once more, looking quite adorable in her delight. “You can bring your sister,” Weiss adds, nodding at the extra ticket.

“Omygosh! This is like the best day ever!” Ruby gushes. In her excitement, she pulls Weiss into a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Weiss’s eyes widens, arms held outwards as she didn’t know what to do with them. A beat later, she slowly returns the other girl’s hug.

 _She smells like roses,_ Weiss thinks faintly - thinking herself weird for noticing so.

As Ruby pulls away, Weiss can’t help but immediately miss the artist’s presence.

Ruby studies the tickets in her hands, Weiss can almost imagine a tail waving behind the girl.

“This is amazing,” Ruby grins gratefully at Weiss.

“It’s no trouble, you should be thanking my friend,” Weiss dismisses, waving her hand.

“Thanks Weiss’s friend!” Ruby shouts.

“Dolt!”

Ruby laughs at her own antics. Weiss cracks a smile. Shaking her head, she takes the tickets once more before showing the back of one containing a series of numbers. A blush suddenly forms on the idol’s face.

“This is my scroll number,” Weiss points out. “It’s on the part you have to keep so you better not lose it!”

Ruby’s eyes are practically sparkling. “I’ll just save it right now!” she says instead, pulling out her scroll. Weiss sputters, having not thought of that.

“T-then you better not let anyone get my number!” Weiss warns, hiding her previous blunder under a stern glare.

“As you wish, Princess!” Ruby salutes, grinning ear to ear.

“Dolt!” Weiss exclaims, trying to sound stern but failing as her tone sounded fondly instead.

As Ruby turns to walk back towards Yang and Blake, Weiss pulls her back once more. Ruby looks at her questioningly before she feels a pair of lips pecking her cheek.

She stares at Weiss in wonder.

Weiss blushes. “Not a word!”

When they return to the other pair, Ruby immediately runs towards her sister; excitedly showing her new found tickets. The sisters cheers in happiness, loudly singing a line from Snow’s song (and sounding cringely off-key).

Blake inches towards Weiss, sending her a sly look.

“What?” Weiss snaps, arms crossed defensively.

“Oh nothing~” Blake sings, a shit-eating grin on her face. Weiss squirms under her gaze, feeling very much like a caught prey.

Ruby hops towards them, silver eyes dancing. “We’re going to see each other again, right Weiss?”

“Absolutely!” Blake affirms for her, nodding her head furiously while she subtly elbows Weiss’s side.

Weiss clicks her tongue at the other idol, which the faunus returns with a wink. Weiss turns back to Ruby. “Of course,” she assures, smiling as Ruby whoops at her words.

“Whoa there, tiger! We still got a few places to go!” Yang says, joining them.

“Yes, we have quite a plan today. Until we got separated,” Blake adds.

“Honestly, I feel like I could just drop,” Weiss complains, turning away from the group.

“C’mon, Queenie. Don’t be like that!”

“It’ll be fun, Weiss!”

“You won’t regret it!” Blake leans towards the idol. “Besides, you get to hang out with Ruby more,” she adds in whisper. Weiss ears turns red at that.

“Okay, fine,” she gives, pouting.

Ruby cheers. “Let’s go!”

“Wait, Rubes! Not that way!”

Blake laughs.

As Weiss observes their little group of misfits, she can’t help smiling.

In fact, she’s smiling for the rest of the day.

_Totally worth it._

**Fin**

* * *

 

**Omake:**

“Where’s Snow? Practice is starting and our star is missing!”

“Erm, Miss Goodwitch, Miss Snow is feeling under the weather…”

“She is? Well, she better be…”

“O-Of course…”

**Omake #2:**

Weiss stares at the picture, feeling something dripping from her nose.

“I just think Bella and Snow has this chemistry!”

Weiss turns to the next page. More drips from her nose.

“I just think they should show their inner love for each other!”

Weiss turns the page once more. A strong current gushes out of her nose, before she drops dead faint on the table.

“Weiss!”

“Ruby, are you showing your porn art again?”

“Hehe, sorry Velvet!”

**Omake #3:**

“Why did we even ditch them?”

“Shush, Yang.”

“I thought we’re going to the arcade. Let ice queen lose her iciness.”

“I said shush.”

“I mean, should we even be spying on them like this?”

“Yang…”

“That’s my sister, y’know. It’s kinda weird watching her dating life.”

“Ughh…”

“Are we matchmaking them even?!”

“Argh! Weiss has a crush on me, okay?!”

Yang gasps dramatically.

“Are you setting my sister up for failure?!”

“No! I’m kinda hoping Weiss crushes on your sister instead!”

Yang gasps again.

“You're making my sister into a rebound?!”

“No!”

**Omake #4:**

“I bet Ruby can make Queen Weiss of iciness to kiss her,” Yang says, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s not even a date,” Blake argues, crossing her arms.

“What’s that? Am I hearing clucking sounds?”

“Argh! Fine! You’re on! I bet Weiss is too frigid to make a move, Ruby’s the one who’ll kiss her!”

“It is a deal,” Yang agrees smugly. 

Later…

Blake receives a text.

_“Better pay up, beautiful!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this thing turned monstrously long. I just wanted to write something short and sweet, but the story went on and on!
> 
> I love idols (Sakura Gakuin and Babymetal to name a few), and I used to draw alot. It's just two things I love that I put inside a story, also featuring a pair I also love, whiterose! It's the best of all worlds! I think...
> 
> I wanted to write the arcade scene, but I felt like the story is already long as it is so trashed the idea. I definitely want to write more about this world tho. I hope I find the time to do so.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
